


【帮发】【真遥】安全感

by shicao



Category: Free!, 真遥
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicao/pseuds/shicao
Summary: 【帮发】【帮发】【帮发】【帮发】【帮发】朋友链接崩了，我帮忙发一下正文内是作者的话





	【帮发】【真遥】安全感

**Author's Note:**

> 【帮发】【帮发】【帮发】【帮发】【帮发】
> 
> 朋友链接崩了，我帮忙发一下
> 
> 正文内是作者的话

*感谢奶昔桑的配图！她是天使你们快去关注她qwqqqq 图：https://shimo.im/docs/thgrHrpHdvJk3xcG/read  
*腹黑社情卧底上将真琴x呆萌社情卧底俘虏哈鲁（实际两人属同一军队）  
*ooc现场  
*有道具＋捆绑play＋婚礼现场  
*可能有猝不及防的煽情和中二_(:3」∠)_  
*文笔丢人，别打就行(ノДＴ)  
*私设新日本同性婚姻合法( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧  
*军队名字中二，求别砍（)´д`(）  
*至于为啥同一军队哈鲁还是俘虏下面正文解释∠(｀ω´*)

背景音乐：《Flesh》

令和元年末，日本爆发内战，以首都东京为起点逐渐扩散至全国，东京军阀分为两派，Steel和Rock，两军阀首领以涉谷为分界线，各自向两边攻打领土，最后在岩鸢正面交战，几次大战后双方元气大伤，暂时休战，但两方都私下派出高级人物去敌方做军官或者俘虏，搜刮情报。

橘真琴就是卧底的其中一员，不过他在进入Steel后化名为“Poisoned wine”。

Steel军阀成员的英语化名都名如其人，就比如Steel首领的英语化名“Slaughter”，鬼知道他杀了多少人。

橘真琴同时改变了自己的原性格，装作阴冷沉默的样子，而且他的演技，也不会有人识破。

之后他成功的取得了Steel首领的信任，甚至一年下来就坐上了一级上将的职位。

————————————————————

分裂战15年，8月3日，夜间21:48。

橘真琴在办公室里做文案报告，虚拟键盘投影在黑色铁制桌面上，因为手指敲击而发出声响。他起身准备叫人送过去的时候，听到门口有窸窸窣窣的声音。

依稀听出是段对话：

“喂，Wolf，听说你审问了从岩鸢海抓来的Rock成员？”

“卧槽Hyena，你消息够灵通啊，我刚审完来着。”

“诶，男的女的？”

“长得像女的，但是是男的。”

“Wolf你别绕弯子，长啥样？”

“黑发蓝瞳，长得特别漂亮，身材又瘦又长，皮肤又白又嫩，连疤都没有，一看就是没上过战场的炮灰小喽啰，而且，貌似还是个DT，话也很少，蛮不错的。”

黑发蓝瞳？漂亮？皮肤白嫩？身材纤长？对应着听到的四个关键词，橘真琴立刻在脑海中对应出了Rock中的一个人。

“你咋知道？干他啦？”

“诶那可就——”

橘真琴拿着报告推门而出。

“你们两个。”

“哇啊啊——P、Poisoned wine上将！您好！”

两个小准尉迅速立定站直，向橘真琴行军礼，同时咽下一口唾液——Poisoned wine的气场真的就像毒酒一样，散发着令人恐惧又凛冽的气息，冷得要死。

“Hyena，你们刚才在说哪个俘虏？”

“报、报告Poisoned wine上将！是……在岩鸢海附近的……R、Rock成员！”被唤Hyena的小准尉结结巴巴地回答着。

“岩鸢海……Wolf，那家伙的外套上是什么军衔？”

“是……中将。”

“那人是不是右耳有个耳洞？”

“是的……还戴着一枚绿钻的耳、耳环……经检查，只是个……装饰物。”

“谁抓到的？”

“是……Giant crocodile上将，他在和cour做……军火交易的时候抓到的……”

“是吗……我知道了，去告诉Giant crocodile上将，22:00到重型机械训练场，我请求会见。”

“您说的……是……第一训练场吗？”

“是的，对了，把这份报告交给Slaughter首领。”

“是、是！”两个小准尉吓得大气不敢出一口，接住资料一溜烟地就跑了。

“真是胆小啊，这种程度就怕得发抖。”橘真琴搓了搓手套，蹭掉了些许碎屑。

“审讯室的锁链该换了吧，已经锈成这样了，用力挣脱，是有可能被挣开的。”橘真琴叹气，回到自己的办公室，脱下厚重的黑白军服，进了浴室。

宽敞的浴室里雾气环绕，橘真琴站在喷头下接受冲淋，热水顺头发落下，水珠滴落在地，亦或者是流到身上。

“会是他吗……”绿眸变得暗淡，又划过一丝期待，他抚摸左耳上的蓝色耳环，想起了自己还在Rock的未婚妻。

“遥(haruka)……我告诉过你不要来的……”他抚摸着耳环，低声呼唤未婚妻的名字，仿佛是在抚摸他的脸颊。

遥，全名七濑遥，是橘真琴在Rock的爱人，他们的恋情始于国中时期，但由于当时日本同性婚姻并不合法化，所以两人并没有对外宣布关系。直到分裂战开始，新法确立同性婚姻合法化，两人才在休战期间举行了订婚仪式。但订婚仪式过去没多久，橘真琴就被派去Steel当卧底，婚事也由此被搁置。

橘真琴一去就是一年多，一直靠着腕环来保持联系，从来没有回来过，也没有传递多少他的个人安危。

“说起来，从14年来到这里，已经有一年多了，爱人长时间不在身边，会寂寞吧……”

橘真琴抓起浴巾擦干身体上的水珠，换上一身简单的西服，披上外套戴好手套，离开了房间。

22:00，Steel重型机械训练场。

“Poisoned wine，你果然来找我了。”

“龙司上将，第一重型机械训练场我已经摸清楚了，没有监控和窃听系统，隔音墙的隔音程度是140分贝，外面也听不见的。”

“啊，那就好，对了，今天我抓到的俘虏，你听说了吧？”

“是的，在岩鸢海附近对吧？”

“是七濑遥，你的未婚妻。而且，是他自己请求来Steel搜刮情报的。”

“……”

“看这个表情，难道你已经猜到了？”

“是的，那群喽啰早就说漏嘴了。”

“他是来做俘虏的，不然不会装作那么笨拙的样子，被审的时候对于Wolf那个傻子挥过来的乱鞭子躲都不躲一下，弄得全身上下都是鞭痕。”

“啧，Wolf这个死小子！”橘真琴低声咒骂。

“你还是没变，一旦他有点事儿，你就气得不行。”

“那遥现在怎么样？”

“不清楚，不过应该没事，没套出信息Steel是不敢杀人的，还有我帮你安排了一下，今晚22:10，Steel对他的复审让你去，时限2小时，首领也同意你来做他的专门监管。对了，第一次审讯是在21:00。”

“知道了，时间差不多了，我过去了。”

“等等，把这个拿上。”龙司递给他一个小小的盒子。

“这是……”

“从Steel首领的危险保险箱那里偷来的，是你的东西吧。”

“谢谢。”

“对了，去之前记得找一下Wolf，我看到他从审讯室出来的时候手里好像把玩着什么东西，他可能对七濑动了手脚。”

“嗯。”

橘真琴离开训练场，跑去准尉宿舍找到Wolf的房间。

笃笃笃……

“谁呀大晚上的不睡觉明天还要训——呜哇啊啊啊啊啊Poisoned wine上将！！！您怎么来了！！”

“我要进来，我有话问你。”

“啊啊啊啊您您请进！”

“当时你在审完那个俘虏出来以后手里拿的是什么？”

“啊……就是一个无线遥控器……”

“用来做什么的？”

“是……新型刑具……的遥、遥控器！”

“这样啊，那你把遥控器给我，等下我要去复审。”

“可……可是……”

“可是什么？”

“那个遥控器……被我弄弄弄丢了！”

“没有备用的吗？”

“没有……刑具的遥控器也、也不是通用的……只能……等它没电……”

“这刑具有什么特点吗？”

“有……这种刑具的特点就是需要塞入囚犯体内，以强烈震波引导囚犯身心崩坏……还有就是震波频率会随心率变化，从65开始震动，心率每增加10就提升一个档次，一共五档，没有遥控器刑具就会一直震动到电量耗尽，每使用五分钟电量下降3％，囚犯心率低于65时就会停止放电。”

“你用的那个刑具，当时还剩下百分之多少的电？”

“65％左右……震动档次不影响电量消耗快慢……”

“不用遥控器的话，有取出来的方法吗？”

“没有……只能等刑具没电，它会随重力滑出来。”  
“这样啊……我知道了。”橘真琴离开Wolf的房间，心里做着一番计算。

“21:00时电量为65％……第一次审讯时长40分钟，遥的心率大概是63，遭到鞭打时心率大概上升20……现在大概还剩41％，电量耗尽至少还需要两小时以上。”

此时的审讯室里，双手被锁链捆住折在脑后的七濑遥靠在墙上，原本洁白整齐的衬衫被扯烂，扔在地上，虽然头脑昏昏欲睡，但是身体上强烈的痛感和体内深处的异物感又让他合不上眼。

面前是一根带血的鞭子，周围是无数种叫不上来名字的刑具，挂在天花板上往下垂的生锈锁链，半碎的手铐，角落里铺着黑布的铁床和白木桌，脏污破败的墙面，冰冷水泥地上已经干涸发黑的血迹……要不是因为已经超过8小时没有进食，胃里没有一点东西，七濑遥可能早就吐了吧。

“咔哒——”

“谁？”

“是我，遥。”

两人相视。

“真……真琴……”七濑遥已经做好了第二次被抽打的准备，但他怎么也不会想到这个人是橘真琴。

“遥。”橘真琴面无表情，转身关上门。

“那个……真琴……”明明是一对恋人时隔一年多的久别重逢，但七濑遥却确显得很害怕。

因为橘真琴在走之前，曾告诉过七濑遥绝对不要来，说什么都不要来。

因为Steel里，有曾伤害过七濑遥的人，橘真琴到现在也没能将他们除掉。

“遥，我告诉过你不要来的。”

“不、不是的真琴！是、是首领让我来的……搜集情报……”

“别撒谎了，遥，根本就是你自己请求来的吧。”

“诶……为什么会知道……”

“这么显眼的耳环就这么大摇大摆的戴在耳朵上，怎么看都不像来做秘密任务的吧？”橘真琴走上前，手指挑起七濑遥左耳的耳环。

“但是真琴你不也戴了……”

“我戴是因为我能在一个人的时候看着这个耳环睹物思人，想念你。那么遥呢？是因为接到了允许太过激动忘记了吧？”

“……”七濑遥撇过头，咬紧嘴唇。

“被猜中了呢，很难堪吗？”

七濑遥仍是一句话不说，橘真琴见状，弯下腰抱住了他，他感到橘真琴骨节分明的手指正轻轻摩挲他身上的鞭痕。

橘真琴轻轻舔舐着七濑遥胸膛上的鞭痕，平时湿滑黏腻的触感现在却让人倍感舒适，疲惫终于在爱人的温柔中得到舒缓。

橘真琴抬起头吻上恋人的唇，开始先是温柔的摩擦，进入口腔后便是肆无忌惮的挑逗。七濑遥在橘真琴吻住他的那一刻掉了眼泪，这个吻，他等了一年多。

唇齿相交，柔软的舌尖抵死缠绵，七濑遥的眼泪从眼眶一直流到下巴，再滴到橘真琴的大衣上，相隔一年多的温存，让两人都深陷其中。

古人云，“两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮？”。但对于热恋中的他们来说，正是这“朝朝暮暮”，才使“两情长久时”吧。

橘真琴看着眼前流着泪和自己接吻的恋人，心里这么想着，加深了这个绵长的吻。

氧气终于耗尽，两人依依不舍地分开了唇，扯出一根纤长的银丝，然而橘真琴又摸上了七濑遥的手臂，抚摸着上面的鞭痕，一脸的心疼。

“伤口很痛吧，抱歉，让你受委屈了。”

“不，完全不痛。”

“诶？怎么这么说？”橘真琴单膝跪下来，将头靠在七濑遥裸露的胸膛上，柔软的发丝弄得人很痒。

“想你的时候，心里可比这个痛多了，挨几十顿鞭子都比不过。”七濑遥整个人瘫软下来，也不管自己满脸的泪，无力地靠在墙上。

“你也不怕他们真抽你几十顿鞭子？傻瓜。”橘真琴被他气笑，戳戳他的脑门。

“有你在，我看他们谁敢。”七濑遥换了个姿势，好让橘真琴靠的更舒服一点。

“说的也是，我也不可能对Steel抓进的俘虏一无所知。”

“但是伤口不处理还是会感染的，我们回去吧。”橘真琴半蹲，把外套脱下披在七濑遥身上。

“唔……”七濑遥刚要起身，却一个腿软跪倒在地，大衣也从肩膀滑落。

“怎么了遥？”

“唔……嗯……真……真琴……”

“遥？！你怎么了？！”

“嗯……嗯啊……”七濑遥扭扭捏捏地发出呻吟，耳尖变得通红，腿紧紧地并在一起。

“遥？！冷静一点！告诉我你怎么了！”橘真琴被吓得慌了神，不知所措。

“嗯……在你……之前……审讯我……的人……他……在我身体里放了……脏东西……嘶……”七濑遥连话都说不完整了，断断续续的快把橘真琴急死了。

“啧！果然是Wolf说的那个刑具！”

“真……真琴……嗯…哈啊……啊啊……帮我……”

橘真琴感觉自己现在脑子快要炸了，早就告诉过他不要来这里的，现在可好，闹了个进退两难的局面。

“真琴……帮帮我……嗯啊……”七濑遥的声音是无法现象的软糯，下身已经起了反应，无奈手被反绑在脑后根本无法触碰，只能夹紧双腿来缓解欲望。

七濑遥知道橘真琴来就可能会触发那个破玩意儿，但他不知道那破玩意儿居然还有这么强的催情效果，这种东西他不是没有用过，但效果这么猛的还是第一次见。

看着这么淫乱的七濑遥，橘真琴总算把自己从懵逼的状态里薅回来了，他终于知道Wolf说的那个“新型刑具”是何方妖孽了(作者乱入：对他之前不知道╮( •́ω•̀ )╭)——这不就TMD是个跳蛋吗！刑具个鬼啊！这种东西早就发明出来了还新型刑具！Wolf你个逼崽子给我等着！

橘真琴内心狂飙脏话，他现在都不知道他是应该给Wolf两个大嘴巴子还是两个飞踢给他踹海里，气得想哭，而正等他纠结的时候，七濑遥就把背在脑后的手反过来，挂到他身上了。

“遥……诶？”

“唔……唔啊……真琴……帮我……嗯……”

忍住啊橘真琴，你一定要忍住！你俩都一年多没做了，可不能一下子把持不住！

“真琴……”七濑遥的手虽然被锁链绑住，但是仍然可以轻易地反过来，两个臂弯连在一起刚好能搂住橘真琴的脖子。

“不行的啊遥！忍住啊——”橘真琴想把七濑遥拔下来，可他始终像个树袋熊一样黏在他身上，还就不下来了。

“我想做。”七濑遥在橘真琴发红的耳朵边低吟。

忍忍忍——忍他个头！再忍就是阳痿了！

橘真琴把心一横，反正也这么久没做了，正好适应适应。

他回抱住七濑遥，捧起他的头，朝着那张喋喋不休的嘴狠狠地吻上去，强烈的撞击磕破了嘴角，交缠中多了一分腥甜。七濑遥也不管嘴角破了疼不疼，立马回来吻过去，愣是把橘真琴的嘴唇也咬破了。

“遥！好疼啊！”橘真琴发出惨嚎。

“嗯……唔……唔唔……”七濑遥并没有搭理他的话，专心致志地和他接吻，大胆地把舌头伸进他的口腔，舔舐津液。

一吻终了，两人都气喘吁吁，嘴角的血也被舔舐干净。七濑遥整个人趴在橘真琴身上，膝盖在他腿间磨蹭，激得他有了反应。接吻并没有安抚七濑遥，反而煽风点火，完全冷静不下来了。

心率提升，随之而来的就是更高的震动档次，七濑遥明显感觉到自己体内的那个脏东西震得越来越厉害了。

满足了嘴唇，橘真琴开始向下转移阵地，他在七濑遥白皙的脖颈上亲吻啃咬，留下比鞭痕还要刺眼得多的痕迹。

“遥，舒服吗？”橘真琴明知故问。

“嗯……”七濑遥拼命维持自己最后的一点高冷，但是并没有什么卵用，表情就够淫乱了。

“遥……让我看看你的脸吧？”橘真琴将手指戳在七濑遥早已充血挺立的乳头上，轻轻按压，绒制手套的触感柔软，比其他东西都要刺激。

“唔！别、别看……”七濑遥被刺激得眼泪直掉，只能死嘴硬。

“那……换一种姿势看？”

“等、真琴？！”

橘真琴把七濑遥的手翻到脑后，从右侧抱住他，两只手固定住他的腰，舔舐他右胸上鞭痕，不老实的手还时不时捏弄乳头。

“嗯……真、真琴……”

“果然是很棒的风景呢～”

“嗯、嗯啊！不要……”

“声音太大了哦，审讯室隔音效果可不好～”

“唔……唔嗯……”

知道审讯室隔音不太好的七濑遥立马安静了许多，拼命忍住呻吟，只从喉咙深处发出呜咽的声音。

然后橘真琴就起坏心了，找抽的那种，他用膝盖顶住七濑遥的裤裆，不出所料已经硬了，然后橘真琴手指夹住七濑遥两边的乳头，用力捏——

“真琴……等……呀！乳头那里、不行！不要捏……嗯唔……真琴快放手……啊……”橘真琴在七濑遥的乳头上一顿乱捏，激得七濑遥呻吟连连，话都说不清。

“嘘，安静点，遥。要切入正题了，现在可不能喊没力气了。”橘真琴捂住七濑遥的嘴，另一只手拉下了他的裤子，却发现他里面什么都没有穿，露出的就是立起的分身和泛着水光的后穴。

诶？诶诶诶？？？？？？？

“遥你……没有穿内裤吗？”

“唔……是那个家伙……在我那里……塞东西的时候脱掉的……”

“好你个Wolf……敢脱我的人的裤子……”橘真琴脑门上挤了一排十字路口，嘴角抽搐，关节发出嘎巴嘎巴的声响。

（与此同时——呼呼大睡中的Wolf：“啊嚏！嗯？？？”）

“呃……那货把那脏东西放你这里了？”橘真琴摸了摸七濑遥的后穴，一脸黑线。

“是……还是硬、塞进去的……赶、赶快拿出来……”

“诶遥你别乱动啊！你这样我没法拿！”橘真琴刚把手指放进去一点，后穴就猛一收缩把手指挤了出来。

“痛、痛！轻点……”

“坚持一下，放轻松……”

“这个姿势…好难受……解、解开……”

“哦哦哦……”

橘真琴咔咔两下子解开了绑住七濑遥的锁链，把他抱到了角落的铁床上，然后起身走向一旁的白木桌，貌似是拿了什么东西过来。

“真琴？那是……什么……？”橘真琴手上拿着个崭新发亮的铁盒子，在漆黑的审讯室里亮得刺眼。

“鸵鸟油，一种润肤液，原本是涂在囚犯身上增加痛感的，不过也可以当润滑剂。”

“Steel在这方面还真是在行……哇啊真琴好凉！你干嘛直接放一块进去啊！润滑液不是抹的吗？！”

“为了保证药物的作用，Steel在制作的时候就把它做成了冰块，一是为了增加囚犯的痛苦，二是为了防止变质。体温很快就可以融化的，遥再稍微忍一下。”

“唔……嗯……”

借助穴内偏高的温度，鸵鸟油很快就融化了，原本坚硬的冰块化成了柔软粘稠的膏体，和分泌出来的肠液混在一起，像是已经接受过了精液的洗礼。

“遥，腿再开得大一点……来，放松……”橘真琴将七濑遥的双腿分开，对着穴口缓缓插入了一根手指。

“啊！唔……嗯真琴……疼！好疼……”七濑遥在橘真琴手指进入的一瞬间发出尖叫，眼泪倾泻而出。

他们已经一年多没有做了。

七濑遥的穴口紧紧地吸着橘真琴的手指，因为吸得太紧，橘真琴的手指几乎卡在了穴口动不了，进不去出不来的，差点没把两人急死。

“遥……放松……”

“做……不到、好疼……”

“遥、放松，来，慢慢呼吸……对，就是这样……别着急，慢慢来……”橘真琴尽量安抚着紧张到极点的七濑遥，同时把手指慢慢向前伸进。

“嗯……哈……哈……”

缓慢的律动伴随着急促的喘息，紧绷的穴口渐渐放松下来，经过漫长的引导和安抚，橘真琴终于捏住了跳蛋，把它取出来扔到了地上。

“好了，遥，没事吧？”

“还好……比起这个……真琴……”

七濑遥艰难地支撑自己坐起来，随即胳膊一软趴倒在床沿，喘着气，解开橘真琴的西装皮带，用嘴拉开了裤链。

拉开裤链，看到的就是橘真琴鼓胀在黑色内裤的欲望，七濑遥咽了口口水，扒下紧绷着橘真琴欲望的内裤，得到解放的分身一下子拍在七濑遥脸上，他被吓了一跳，随即捂住坚硬的柱身，伸出软嫩的舌头舔上去。

“遥！等等！”橘真琴被吓懵了，他从来不知道七濑遥居然还有这样的一面。

七濑遥貌似没有听到他的话，继续做着嘴上的工作，橘真琴的性器在刺激下又大了一圈，七濑遥干脆直接张嘴含住，舌尖在前端的小口上来回划动，橘真琴闷哼一声，精液射了七濑遥一嘴一脸。

“唔呃……咳咳咳……”七濑遥被呛到了，吐出了橘真琴的性器，趴在床上咳嗽。

“遥！没事吧？！”

“没事……唔……”七濑遥擦掉流到下巴上的精液，把剩下的精液咽下去。

“等等遥！那种东西很脏的！吐出来啊！”橘真琴把他抱起来，轻轻拍打着他的背。

“遥？！”

然而七濑遥却突然抱住他，双臂搂住橘真琴的脖子，头搭在他的肩膀上，在他耳边喘息，双腿也在他下身不断摩擦，穴口蹭着橘真琴硬挺的分身。

“真琴……嗯啊……我想、想做……”七濑遥温热的泪打湿了橘真琴的西装。

“遥？！你刚才说什么？！”橘真琴都怀疑自己听错了，之前在Rock的媚药训练过后七濑遥都没有这么坦率过，更不会这么性感地向他求爱，看着可怜巴巴的。

“我想做……等不及了……真琴的、插进来……我忍不了了……唔……”七濑遥一边说一边抽泣，抬头吻住橘真琴的唇，手紧紧抓着橘真琴的袖口。

“遥……别哭……”橘真琴反客为主，搂住七濑遥的腰，加深了这个吻。

以吻安抚好自己的爱人后，橘真琴把七濑遥放回床上，自己也脱去西装外套，爬上床将他压在身下。

七濑遥不知是因为兴奋还是恐惧地颤抖着，透红的脸上还淌着泪水，光裸的身体透着粉红色，充血肿胀的乳头挺立，细瘦的双腿并在一起，下面藏着一张水光淋漓的小嘴，一张一合地，正等着被填满。

“遥，放松，我要进去了。”橘真琴强行掰开七濑遥的双腿，把自己的性器顶在那张娇嫩的小嘴上，摩挲许久，七濑遥被弄得软下来，橘真琴把粗长的性器全部插了进去。

“唔啊啊啊！！”七濑遥爆发出尖叫，强烈的痛感和刺激感为性欲煽风点火，积攒的精液全部射到了自己身上，筋疲力竭。

滚烫的穴壁紧紧包裹着粗大的性器，柔软紧致的触感让橘真琴的性器再一次涨大，同时开始了猛烈的抽插。

“啊！啊！真琴！嗯啊好舒服……再、再深一点！唔嗯……”七濑遥几乎被强大的进攻夺去了语言能力，他想说话，但出口的都是些不成句的呻吟。

“遥……里面好热……好紧……像是要把我吃掉一样呢……遥……听得到吗？”橘真琴一边明知故问，一边加快抽插频率。

“啊……哈嗯……听、听得到……真琴……啊！！”七濑遥还没把话说完，就被橘真琴咬住了一边乳头。

被冷落的乳头此时受到“照顾”，变得远比平时敏感，温热的舌头带着颗粒的刺激感和滑腻的黏稠感，刺激着脆弱的乳孔，另一边也被手指围着乳晕打圈，下身的抽插速度越来越快，双重刺激让七濑遥射了出来，精液撒了一床。

抽插还在继续，每一次都能全部拔出又全部插入，即使已经没有了体力，但七濑遥仍然抑制不住尖叫声，满眼的泪水让他对焦都对不准，只能在模糊中感觉到：橘真琴紧握着他的双手，在他的肩膀，脖颈锁骨亲吻啃咬，他甚至嗅到了弥漫的空气中的铁锈味。

真是疯了，疯得彻彻底底。七濑遥感觉他就是在暴风雨中迷失方向的船，只能任由海浪一次又一次的击打冲刷。

七濑遥突然记起了一年多前的一次做爱，一次他永生都忘不了的做爱。

那一晚，七濑遥感觉自己差点就死在床上。

一年多前Rock对刚订婚不久的橘真琴下达命令，要他去Steel当卧底，去敌方当卧底，危险性可想而知，完全无法估测要待几年，有可能一年半载，有可能永远也回不来，即使橘真琴的功夫和头脑在Rock是数一数二的，但Rock首领还是告诉他要小心。

其实一开始七濑遥是没有打算做的，待在Rock的最后一天，他想让橘真琴好好休息。

然而橘真琴在那天晚上等七濑遥洗完澡后就把他推倒了，没有任何征兆。他开始脱七濑遥的浴袍时七濑遥有反抗过，告诉他最后一夜该好好休息，但是橘真琴非但没有听进去，反而用手铐把七濑遥绑在了床上，用浴袍的腰带蒙住了他的眼睛。

接下来就是狂风暴雨般的猛烈欢爱，七濑遥记不清他到底高潮了几次，只记得当时满身的疼痛和下身的炽热快感。整个过程橘真琴几乎一言不发，就闭着嘴硬生生把七濑遥做晕了过去。

第二天七濑遥醒的时候已经是下午了，自己满身的黏腻已经被清理干净，只是痕迹和疼痛还在。

“昏过去了呢。”橘真琴将七濑遥放在地上，缓缓将自己疲惫的分身拔出来，简单地做了下清理，拉好裤链，起身拿过扔在一边上的大衣盖在七濑遥身上，看着他满是泪花还带着高潮余韵的脸，橘真琴的眼中泛出笑意，抱着七濑遥离开审讯室。

现在已是深夜，其他人早已进入梦乡，只有机器人还在巡逻。橘真琴抱着七濑遥回到他的房间，帮他清理好身体，拿出自己衣柜里最小的衬衫给七濑遥穿上，扣好扣子，衬衣下摆刚好到大腿根部。

橘真琴满意地笑了笑，将七濑遥放到床上，自己也脱掉外套爬上床，手里还拿着一个小小的盒子。

“遥。”橘真琴轻声叫到。

“嗯。”

“已经醒了吗？”

“在你帮我清理的时候就醒了。”

“是吗……”

“怎么了？”

“呐遥，你闭上眼。”

“嗯……”七濑遥合上眼睛。

橘真琴轻笑，打开盒子，里面是两枚精致的银戒，一枚镶着仿佛静谧森林的绿钻，一枚镶着如同星辰大海的蓝钻。

橘真琴拉起七濑遥的左手，将那枚绿钻戒指戴在了他的无名指上。

“诶？”七濑遥睁开眼，看着自己手上的戒指一脸惊讶。

“送给你的，喜欢吗？”

“这是……”

“我们的结婚戒指哦，嫁给我吧，遥。”橘真琴轻吻七濑遥的左手无名指。

“……”七濑遥没有说话，但他红透的脸颊已经说明了一切。

“如果愿意的话，就为我戴上这枚蓝钻戒指吧。”

七濑遥从盒子里拿起戒指，小心翼翼地戴在橘真琴的左手无名指上，然后用戴着戒指的手遮住自己通红的脸。

橘真琴感动得红了眼眶，猛一下吻上七濑遥因为刚才洗澡而被水汽滋润得更加红润的嘴唇，左手也牵着七濑遥的左手，唇齿相依，一次又一次交缠，紧紧相拥。

熟悉的双唇，熟悉的双手，熟悉的亲吻，熟悉的体温……在陌生的敌营里，他们相互给予着对方安全感。

夜深，连繁星明月都变得困倦，散发的微光不再均匀。但刚好有一丝星月光芒透过窗户，照射在相拥而眠的两人身上，不管是那对耳钉还是那对戒指，都在微光下熠熠生辉。

——END——


End file.
